


Happy Holidays (Leo Valdez x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cold Weather, Cute, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when Leo tries to be romantic on Christmas Eve? Adorableness, that's what. *(F/C/M) is favorite Christmas movie and (C/N/N) is cute nickname.*





	

  
_"There's too much snow. Fuck the snow, and Khione too."_ You thought as you trudged through the snow covered woods, glaring at your breath as it appears in front of you. It was Christmas Eve and for some unholy reason Leo had requested your presents in his 'Bat Cave', which was really just Bunker 9 but you humored him on the name.

  
        As you weaved through the trees and trudged in the snow you continued cursing pretty much anything that came to mind. Every so often you could've sworn you heard rustling in the bushes or tree tops but you brushed it off as either a stray monster, Mrs. O'Leary, or a Hermes camper. Other then the occasional crinkle of leaves the only thing you could hear was the crunch of snow under your boot and the chattering of your teeth. You attempted to retain some body heat by rubbing your arms and think of a warm place, like Florida, a hot tub, or a volcano.

  
        As you approached the Bunker you became suspicious. It was quite, no noise was emitting from the metal door, and that never happens.  There was always either the pounding of metal, the noise of another machine you didn't know the name of, or the blaring music that Leo seemed to enjoy. Picking up your pace you pushed the bunker door open, seeing as it was already cracked open. That only served to peak your curiosity because inside it was completely black. You took another step in a let the door slam shut behind you. You walked with your hand gliding across the rough and bumpy texture of the walls in Bunker 9 trying to find the lever that would turn on the lights. You also noted how the bunker was much warmer than outside.

  
        When you finally found the switch and pulled it up, the lights temporarily blinded you. As your vision cleared up you noticed the note(written in Greek) that was taped to the wall by the switch. The handwriting quickly helped you identify who wrote the note.

 

 

Dear, (Y/N)  
Glad you remembered where the light switch was this  
time. I now request your presents in my personal shop.  
~Bad Boy Supreme

 

        Shaking your head you quick wound around the table and various scraps that were littered around the bunker. You mentally traced the steps that have been implanted into your mind thanks to the numerous times Leo has asked you to meet him in his shop. On the way you couldn't help but wonder what Leo had in store for you this time.

  
        When you reached the door to his room you noticed the faint tune of the song Feliz Navidad. You slowly pushed the door open and stopped in the door way in awe. The room was decorated in a plethora a multicolored lights, numerous paper snowflakes, and a small Christmas tree was seated on the table that rest on the side. The table was also cleared of its usual scraps and tool. You looked to the left side of the room and held in a giggle. Seated on a slightly worn-out loveseat, Leo was grinning at you holding two glasses of- what you believe is- eggnog. Seated on top of his head was a pair of cartoonish elf ears.

  
        You rolled your eyes and walked over to him, dispensing your jacket and boots by the door. Taking a seat next to him, you took the cup he offered you and kissed his cheek. Then you turned towards the T.V he had set up (probably with help from the Hermes cabin). On the screen was the title screen to (F/C/M). Rolling your eyes once again at Leo's attempts to be romantic, not that it wasn't working or anything. You turned to snuggle into his chest while keeping your eyes on the screen as Leo started the movie.

  
        "Love you, my Latino Santa's elf." You mumbled into his chest.

  
        "Love you too, (C/N/N)." He replied, and kissed your forehead. "Happy Holidays."

  
        You hummed in agreement and felt yourself slowly drifting off.


End file.
